It Started With A Bloody Kiss After Hours
by SilenceRecited
Summary: Hermione and Pansy have a secret relashionship during their seventh year. How did this come to be and last?


**Dedicated: **To my bestest friend and partner in crime, Bri. She gave me this challenge with the requirements of a dress getting ripped, some ball in the story, and chocolate, as well as lustful lesbian sex. :X  
  
- - -  
  
The last day of the current seventh year's year at Hogwarts, had everyone going absolutely mad. Just imagine how the lower years felt about their heroine, Harry Potter, leaving. So, in honor of the seventh year's, Professor Dumbledore decided to throw our young adults a huge graduation feast/party. Everyone was to dress and act their best. Memories were to be spoken of and possibly awards, at least that's what the rumor was.  
  
Hermione sighed. " Can you believe it? We made it! This is just so unbelievable! Don't you think, Harry? "  
  
" Yeah, no more Snape. " He smiled with relief.  
  
" Ay to that! " Ron drank down the rest of the Pumpkin juice he had yet to consume as the golden trio sat in the Great Hall.  
  
" Ouch! " Hermione squeeled. Suddenly she felt something drop into her lap, it was a piece of parchment scrunched into a ball. She quickly turned to look back at the direction it came from. Pansy Parkinson winked at the bushy haired beauty. Hermione gave her a stern look, begging to stop dropping hints to everyone. She quickly went about-faced - meeting eyes with her best friends, who threw her concerned looks.  
  
" What happened? " Ron asked. Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
" Oh, I.. er... I accidently hit my hand on the fork's teeth. " She held up one of the utensils on the table. Thank god they didn't notice the parchment.  
  
" Er, Hermione, that's a spoon... " Ron pointed out and laughed. Hermione shrugged.  
  
" Well, I'm going to go pick out what I'm wearing to the Graduation Ball. I'll see you two later. " With that, she walked out, opening the parchment, faintly hearing " See you, " coming from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

_I'd like one last meeting with you before we leave Hogwarts. Since we may not see each other again, I'd love to see you again. - P.P._

Hermione faintly smiled. Remembering when her and Pansy first decided to have these 'meetings'. Well, they called it that, so no one would ever find out their secret relationship (mostly built on lust.) Hermione had to agree, it was the best she's ever had. At that moment, she was feeling a bit naughty. She couldn't stop thinking about the _meetings_ her and Pansy would have. Her favorite was that time in the rain, on the Quidditch field. She giggled to herself than stopped as she saw a few second years walk by. Then she questioned again.. _Why were they together if they used to be mortal enemies?   
_  
- - -  
_The trio went on a walk around the grounds. At a time they weren't supposed to, but they were all so cramped from studying for the NEWTs. Suddenly they all stopped after hearing a loud thud and seeing some large black blob laying on the ground. They all drew their wands and walked over cautiously. The trio stopped once more, being very cautious as they heard a female girl burst into laughter.  
  
" Draco! " She whispered. And the blob sat up, after having a fight with his cloak.  
  
" I'm all right! " They girl came into the view - Pansy Parkinson. The trio rolled their eyes. The blob threw something at the tree he just fell out of and everyone heard it shatter into pieces. The Slytherin's laughed and grabbed onto each other, seeing the golden trio standing there. " Ooooooh, it's you three. " Draco stopped with a confused stare. " Why're you here? " He drawled. Pansy secured her arm around Draco's waste to keep herself from falling over - obviously they were both drunk.  
  
" We were just.. on a stroll.. for, uh Dumbledore. Yeah. " Hermione stated. " And what is with you two? " She cautiously walked over, with Ron and Harry right behind her. They stank of liquor. " Are you_ drunk_? " Pansy giggled.  
  
" Psh. " Is all she had to say. Well, maybe not say.. more of some indignant drawl. The moonlight brightening her features and revealing a small hint of bloodshot eyes. Hermione shook her head.  
  
" It's obviously that they're a pair of lushes. " He laughed in amusement " I never figured that their brains could get anymore smaller than a dungbomb. " Pansy quickly pinched Ron. " OW! " He rubbed the location she hurt him, his arm. Pansy smirked and Ron looked around nervously. It looked like she was hitting on him the way she was smiling " Errr... " he drawled angrily. Draco suddenly drew something under his cloak that caused the trio's eyes to widen with caution.  
  
" Firewhiskey, anyone? " Draco swayed a bit. People were just people to him when he was drunk. He never grasped the reality that anyone was a Slytherin or Gryffindor when he was wasted.  
  
" Sorry, we're responsibly drinkers. We can't drink until we're of age. " Hermione straightened herself and slumped a little when she saw Harry's hand grips the bottle. " Harry! " she gasped.  
  
" Sorry, Herm. We really need to loosen up after we've been studying three house straight. " Ron nodded in an agreement with what Harry just stated. Hermione sighed. " You are going to get nowhere in life if you don't follow the rules. "  
  
Before anyone knew it, well Hermione had a pretty clear mind since she was the only one not drinking, the five of them were sitting in a casual circle, laughing and telling stories. Hermione just smiled smugly. How could anyone be such a complete idiot?   
  
" Maybe you all should stop.. " She counted how many bottled Draco snuck out for them. " You've already been through five bottles of whiskey. "  
  
" Nonsense! " Draco announced.  
  
" Agh, I'll be right back! " Ron ran over to the lake and the other four could hear the sounds of him gagging, followed by splashes.  
  
" I really don't ever want to go in that lake, now. " Hermione said with disgust. Ron waddled back over to the group, whipping his mouth with his shirt. He say down and soon after passed out on Harry's lap. They all laughed except for Hermione. Harry slowly moved Ron off of his legs.  
  
" I think I want to go back in now, Hermione. " Harry stated. His eyes were very droopy and bloodshot. Hermione nodded.  
  
" Good idea. " She pulled out her wand. "_ Mobilicorpus_. " Suddenly Ron's body began levitating from the ground.  
  
" Let's go, Panse. " Draco announced as well. Pansy pouted.  
  
" I don't want to.. " She pulled away from him. Draco shrugged.  
  
" Suit yourself. " With that, he was walking towards the castle, following Harry's footsteps. So by now, it was Hermione cautiously watching Ron's body float before her and Pansy stumbling angrily across the field behind Hermione. Hermione stopped.   
  
" Come here. " She beckoned Pansy. Her emotions got the best of her. " I don't want you passing out somewhere out here in the field " She grabbed Pansy's arm, but when Pansy nearly fell over her feet, she grabbed her by the waist more securely. This was a very awkward situation for Hermione. Her best friend passed out and floating before her, and her helping a drunken Slytherin into the castle. For now, to ignore the fact that she was this close to Pansy Parkinson, she studied Ron's unconscious body before her to make sure nothing happened.  
  
" You know, Granger, " Pansy spoke in a drained manner, after all it was common when you've been drinking for well over an hour or more. " You're a pretty decent person. " She smiled and pushed some of Hermione's bushy locks off of her shoulder and placed her head on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
" Er... thank you.. Pansy.. " Hermione accepted the compliment and nervously kept walking until they made it to the stairs before the Entrance doors. She made sure Pansy sat down on the first stone step as she had Ron float in front of the door, letting his body slowly hover before the door. Then, she turned to Pansy and helped the raven-haired girl up. " Now, I want you to slowly ascend the staircase. " Pansy nodded. Hermione held the girl's hands and slowly walked backwards up the staircase, making sure Pansy was doing okay. Hermione didn't even bother to notice that she could just normal walk up instead of backwards, which caused her to fall backwards on the top steep as Pansy fell forward onto her. " Oh, I'm sorry. " She blushed as she met eyes with Pansy. " Er.. " Pansy didn't move and Hermione couldn't when she realized her wrists were pinned to the concrete. Suddenly Pansy began giving Hermione a fiery, lustful kiss, as if she'd been starving to do that for centuries. In between breaths Hermione tried to speak. " Pansy - no - we - ca- ". It was no use. Hermione gave and in Pansy began lifting the hem of Hermione's cloak over her head. Hermione finally had free hands and she used them to trace down the curve of Pansy's lower back. Pansy's right hand stayed in Hermione's wavy locks, as the left roamed underneath Hermione's skirt, brushing lightly on her inner thighs until it met with Hermione's underwear. She rubbed her fingers over the opening of Hermione's vagina, that just so happened to be covered with the cotton fibers of Hermione panties. Hermione moaned. Suddenly Ron's body dropped and fell on top of Pansy, who fell into Hermione even more, causing Pansy's teeth to bite into Hermione's lower lip. Pansy pushed Ron so that now he was laying next to them on his stomach. Good thing he didn't wake up, but it was time for them to stop. Pansy gave Hermione one last bloody kiss and wiped the blood off of her lips.  
  
" I'd like to see you more. " Pansy said. This was so new and surreal to Hermione, but she nodded, out of breath. " Tomorrow. Quidditch field. And hour after the sun sets. " Hermione nodded once more and Pansy was gone. She brought Ron back to the common room._  
- - -  
  
Every hair was set into place. Her gown was sparkling with black, tear-shaped jewels. Tonight was going to be stunning and it better damn-well be unforgettable. Hermione used a straightening charm and pushed her hair back in a headband with metal spirals on top of it for decoration. After slipping on her black stilettos, she hurried down to the Great Hall, not bothering to see whether Ron and Harry already left. She had a feeling she was a bit late. When she made it to the great hall she straightened herself out and slowly walked inside. Ooops. Dumbledore was in the middle of handing Neville Longbottom some award. She looked around the room, it was so awesome. The staff table was the same, only it had a huge banner in front of it reading " Congratulations Seventh Years ". The room was lit with candles shaped as wizard hats. The curtains were closed and decorated with silver fire balls that made the velvet blue fabric glisten. There were tables covering the whole room. It didn't look as if there would be any dancing tonight. Hermione spotted Pansy. She was so beautiful, as always. Her hair was down and lightly curled. Her eye make-up was done to make her eyes look like those of a cat's. It suited her green hues perfectly. Her dress was down to her ankles with red sating and the back was tied like a corset. Hermione caught her breath as her eyes were set on the necklace she had given Pansy. It was a chain-and-lock necklace. The lock was red and shaped like a heart. Hermione had the key placed on a bracelet that she just so happened to be wearing tonight.  
  
" Hermione! " Harry whispered loudly. Hermione looked over to the direction in which his voice came from. Hermione rushed over.  
  
" So, what did I miss? " Harry showed her his award after she asked. She smiled. " Good for you. " She knew all along he would get an award, of course, he's the boy who lived.  
  
" Hermione Granger! For her wicked cleverness. She never ceases to amaze us with her outstanding brilliance. " Hermione looked at the staff table. Dumbledore was holding up a golden witch hat-trophy. She stood up and heard applause throughout the Great Hall. She looked over at Pansy who was smiling in content admiration. Hermione beamed and went up, accepting the award from Dumbledore. She went back to her seat and watched as Ron got an award for most loyal student to be seen this year.  
  
After the awards ceremony, everyone had a great feast.  
  
- - -  
  
After the feast Hermione followed Pansy out of the Great Hall.  
  
" Hey. " She greeted her. Pansy walked over and grabbed her hand, walking her down the hall. As they walked hand-in-hand, Hermione remembered the parchment Pansy threw at her earlier today. " So, where are we going? " Pansy smiled.  
  
" The room of requirement. " Hermione smiled.  
  
They reached it after they studied hard for what they wanted. Pansy went in first. Walking in was like a fairy tale. The room was decked out in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. In the center was a heart shaped bed. Next to it was a glass of wine and two wine glasses with a decoration of a snake wrapped around a lions neck. Next to the wine was a bowl of chocolates shaped as small Ps and Hs. The girls looked at one another and smiled. Hermione closed the door and walked over to Pansy, pushing her onto the bed. It took Pansy completely by surprise, due to the fact that Hermione was never the aggressive one. Hermione's hands slid under Pansy's dress so easily and Pansy shivered at Hermione's warm hands and Hermione started kissing Pansy's neck softly. Pansy's eye fluttered to stay open, but she couldn't ignore how good it felt. Hermione threw the black thong that Pansy had on, to the side of the bed and her hands crept up Pansy's dress once more. Pansy scrunched Hermione's dress robe up until she got the bottom of it and pulled it over Hermione's head. Hermione took her hand out, after pleasuring Pansy and untied the corset-type dress, removing it from Pansy's body. They were both in their undergarments and heeled-shoes, minus one article of clothing that Pansy was supposed to be wearing underneath everything. Pansy unhooked Hermione's bra and threw it to the side. She placed her hands on Hermione's breasts and squeezed them gently, as she went in for a lustful kiss. Hermione climbed on top of Pansy letting her own hands drop to the side of Pansy's head as Pansy felt her up. They groaned in their throats.  
  
- - -  
  
Meanwhile, back outside of the Great Hall's doors.  
  
" Where's Pansy? " Draco argued with Ron and Harry.  
  
" Why're you asking us, you probably know where Hermione is! " Ron yelled at him.  
  
" HA! Why would I go near a mudblood? " Draco retorted. " I don't touch trash like that. "  
  
" You probably killed her and Pansy is probably off burying the body! You're trying to sidetrack us! " Ron grew angry and began running. " We have to find her, Harry! " Harry shook his head. It was amazing how stupid boys can be.  
  
Harry and Draco ran after Ron. " Where are you going, Ron?! " Harry called.  
  
" The room of requirement! Maybe it has some crystal ball inside it to help us see where Hermione is! " Ron yelled after them.  
  
" And Pansy, you twit! " Draco scolded.  
  
" Sod off, Draco. " Harry said out of breath as they finally made it. " Now concentrate on Hermione. "  
  
" And Pansy. " Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Upon walking in, the three of them were a little frightened when they heard moaning sounds. Then they saw the sight of Hermione and Pansy completely naked. Pansy was in the process of fingering Hermione.  
  
" Bloody hell! " Pansy screamed. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
" What? " She asked.  
  
" My dress! It's ripped! " Hermione sighed. Obviously the girls didn't notice three boys, standing in the doorways, watching all of this.  
  
" Shut up and kiss me, you twit. " Hermione grabbed Pansy's head and pulled her lips to her own. Pansy kept on caressing Hermione's clit. The two girls moaned and Ron ruined everything by drawling out the words.  
  
" Bloody... fucking... hell... " His eyes were wide and all three of them couldn't help but get turned on by the sight. The girls noticed Ron's voice and suddenly jumped off of each other. They both turned bright red and pulled the blankets onto themselves. Draco and Harry secretly cursed Ron for interrupting everything, but stood there bedazzled.  
  
" Er.. um.. we can explain? " Hermione tried to make it seem.. less horrible than it already was. Pansy put her head in her hands. The boys continued to stare. Pansy got irritated and Hermione felt tears swell up. Taking one of the blankets, Pansy got up from the bed and threw the wine glasses at the boys. One of them hit Ron in the head, but he couldn't stop staring. Harry and Draco were smart enough to dodge them. Pansy threw the bowl of chocolates at them and it hit Harry.  
  
" OKAY, OKAY! PANSY! STOP! " Draco yelled and ran over, tackling her down. It stopped her and took her completely by surprise. " We're sorry... to walk in on you like this. We were concerned with where you two were. " They stood up and Pansy walked over to comfort Hermione. Ron finally grew conscious of everything and stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
" Look. Hermione, we're sorry. " Ron nodded, agreeing with what Harry just said. " You two should've told us about this sooner. We're completely okay with you two being together. " Draco nodded and looked at everyone. Where they already getting along?  
  
" Well, yeah... I'll let it slide.. even if she's part muggle. " Draco was angry with it, but Pansy was his best friend.  
  
So, the boys let them get dressed and they all walked back to their common rooms deep in thought of what to make of all of this.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day, the students of Hogwarts walked around saying their good-byes. Hermione met up with Pansy, both of them feeling disappointed by all of this.  
  
" Even though our friends are okay with this, my family would never support it. you know that, right? " Pansy questioned Hermione with doubt.  
  
" Yes. I'm sorry-" Hermione started.  
  
" No. Don't apologize. It's OK. " Pansy took Hermione's hand in her own. " I hope we meet again in the future. " Pansy smiled and placed Hermione's hand on the heart-shaped lock that was given to her. " You'll always be in my heart. " The girls hugged and gave their last kiss. They parted and made sure to stay in separate train carriages. It would make it a bit easier to get over their seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
- - -  
  
**It Started With A Bloody Kiss After Hours**  
© XPuppet  
This cannot be reproduced or redistributed without the author's permission. No infringement intended. All rights reserved.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.No money is being produced as a result of this fanfic's publication. This was written on my time, alone.


End file.
